Para que servem os estudos?
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Hermione anda muito sumida, por que será? O que acontece quando Ron começa a ter ciúme de objetos?


- Cara, era para a Mione ter vindo. - falou Harry rindo. - Ela teria morrido de rir do escândalo que a Pansy deu com o Draquinho. - ele gargalharam.

- É verdade, agora ela mal fica com a gente. - o ruivo disse ficando sério. - Onde será que ela está? Ela vive sumindo. - falou pensativo.

- Harry. - gritou a ruiva pulando no pescoço do namorado e o beijando.

-Sério, vocês podiam não fazer isso na minha frente. - disse o ruivo fazendo cara de nojo.

- Me sinto do mesmo jeito quando você beija a Hermione, ela é quase minha irmã. - disse Harry rindo.

- Hey, essa daí é minha irmã, não é quase. - ele revirou os olhos. - Falando na Mione, você Sabe onde ela ta?

- Na verdade, sei. - ela sorriu - ela passou a tarde estudando para o NIEMS na biblioteca, igual ela esta fazendo a semana inteira. - o ruivo ficou vermelho de raiva, ódio e ciúmes. _"Como ela me troca pelos livros" _

X

- Granger, você poderia tirar umas duvidas nossas? - perguntou o loiro e um moreno.

- Malfoy, Zabini. - ela sorriu. - Claro, sentem-se. - disse a morena sorrindo, eles sentaram na mesa de estudos dela. - Então o que querem saber?

- Quanto tempo dura o efeito da amortentia? - perguntou o moreno.

- Depende da quantidade tomada. - disse a morena prontamente, os garotos anotaram rapidamente.

- Para quê serve a poção polissuco? - perguntou o loiro.

- Transformar você na pessoa que você quiser, tem duração de uma hora. - disse a morena. Eles anotaram.

- Quais os ingredientes da poção polissuco? - perguntou o loiro.

- Hemeróbios, sanguessugas, descurainia, sanguinária, pele de araramboia picada, Pó de Chifre de Bicórnio, um pedacinho da pessoa em que quer se transformar. - ela riu.

- Que tipo de pedacinho? - perguntou o moreno.

- Algo como um fio de cabelo. - ela sorriu. - mas alguma duvida?

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! - foi ouvido o grito do ruivo, que logo foi repreendido pela Madame Prince.

- Que foi amor? - perguntou a morena tensa.

- Precisamos conversar agora. - falou saindo da biblioteca.

- Depois eu tiro o resto das duvidas, tchau. - falou recolhendo o material e indo atrás do ruivo. - O que foi dessa vez Ronald?

- O que você estava fazendo com aqueles dois? - perguntou vermelho.

- Tirando algumas duvidas para o NIEMS. - o garoto que já estava vermelho, ficou mais ainda, ficando mais vermelho que seus cabelos até.

- Eu não acredito Hermione Granger, que você está me trocando pelos livros, você vai ficar doida, e ainda vai tirar as duvidas daqueles sonserinos nojentos. - ele estava revoltado, ela revirou os olhos.

- Ron amor, eu não estou te trocando pelos livros. - ela sorriu beijando os lábios do namorado. - E para prova, vou passar amanhã o dia com você. - ela sorriu.

- Você promete? - perguntou fazendo bico.

- Prometo. - falou abraçando o namorado.

- É bom mesmo. - ele retribuiu.

X

- Bom dia amor. - disse a morena assim que chegou ao Salão Principal, sentou ao lado do namorado e o beijou.

- Boa dia morena. - e a abraçou de lado.

- Bom dia Harry, Gina. - disse sorrindo.

- É um milagre, Hermione não está estudando. - disse o moreno rindo.

- Engraçadinho. - falou estirando a língua, eles começaram a se servi, eles se serviram e logo saíram Rony e Hermione para os jardins. Quando chegaram, Hermione se sentou encostada na árvore, e o ruivo deitou com a cabeça em seu colo, ela começou a massagear seu cabelo, até que ele adormeceu, ela pegou o livro de Transfigurações e começou a ler.

- Mione. - disse Ron com voz de sono, ela olhou para ele. - Dá para parar de ler, você vai ficar doida. - ele emburrou a cara, ela colocou o livro de lado.

- Desculpa amor. - e selou os lábios do ruivo que sorriu.

X

- Cadê a Hermione? - perguntou a ruiva para o ruivo que estava nos jardins olhando para o nada.

- Ahn? - perguntou saindo dos pensamentos.

- Onde está a Hermione? Ela não ia passar o dia com você hoje? - perguntou a ruiva levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, ela foi no banheiro. - disse olhando para os pés.

- A quanto tempo? - perguntou a ruiva, o ruivo a olhou confuso. - Ela foi ao banheiro?

- Uns cinqüenta minutos. - ele disse olhando para ruiva.

- Tem certeza que ela não está na biblioteca? - perguntou para o irmão.

- Vou olhar. - ele levantou.

X

- Eu não acredito Hermione. - ele falou emburrado.

- Ron descul... - ela foi interrompida.

- Você prometeu. - ele fez um bico gigante. - Não consegui passar um dia inteiro com seu namorado mais com os livros, você passa três, quatro, cinco. Até mais. - disse o ruivo revoltado.

- O nome disso é NIEMS amor, eu não quero ser reprovada. - falou concreta.

- Você nunca seria reprovada. - disse o ruivo tristemente.

- Mas você sabe como é. - disse a morena.

- Não, não sei. - disse o ruivo. - Eu não inteligente, Hermione, eu não sou esperto, eu não gosto de ler, eu não gosto de estudar, eu não sou como você, sei que não vou passar esse ano. - os olhos da morena se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ron, eu não posso parar, não agora, me perdoa. - disse encarando os pés.

- Então, eu acho melhor a gente dá um tempo. - disse o ruivo friamente, a morena soltou um pequeno soluço.

- Se é o que você quer. - falou entrecortada.

- Não. Não é o que eu quero, mas é o melhor. - disse friamente antes de sair dali.

- Na verdade, não é. - sussurrou a garota chorando.

X

- Harry, Ron. Vocês viram a Hermione? - perguntou a ruiva rindo.

- Não. - falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Ela desapareceu, a Lilá disse que ela não foi a nenhuma aula. - disse a garota.

- A gente percebeu, mas pensamos que ela estivesse estudando, ou no quarto. - disse o moreno.

- Ela não está fazendo nenhum dos dois. - disse a ruiva, os garotos se entreolharam preocupados. - Estamos torcendo para que alguém receba alguma coisa. - assim que a garota terminou, as corujas adentraram o salão principal levando cartas para todos eles. Um coruja estranha estava entre elas indo em direção de Ronald Weasley, o garoto pegou a carta e a coruja se foi logo depois. O ruivo abriu a carta.

_Querido Ron,_

_Espero que entenda meus motivos, mas se não entender, saiba que eu te amo._

_Ontem quando eu disse que ia ao banheiro, eu realmente ia ao banheiro, mas Minerva me chamou para conversar em particular. Eu fui até a sala dela e foi quando ela me contou que minha mãe e meu pai sofreram um grave acidente, eu seria levada para lá pela manhã, então eu fui para a biblioteca termina o que eu estava fazendo, pois só voltarei no dia do NIEMS, foi quando você me achou, quando chegar ao seu quarto encontrara algo importante sobre a sua cama, avise ao Harry que sentirei falta dele e da Gina. Vou sentir sua falta._

_Com Amor, Hermione._

_p.s. deve estar se perguntando sobre a coruja, ela é da Minerva, ela me emprestou a coruja._

O ruivo levantou-se rapidamente.

- Gina, ela foi visitar os pais. - e virou-se, andando apressadamente para o quarto, passando por vários corredores, entrou no quarto correndo, e encontrou uma embalagem sobre sua cama, pegou-a e abriu, lá tinha um bilhete:

_Um novo jeito de aprender_

Ele olhou o conteúdo da caixa, e era como um mini jogo de quadribol, só que, para tudo que você fosse fazer, você teria que responder uma pergunta, o ruivo riu percebendo que era para ele estudar, e ao mesmo tempo lágrimas de arrependimento desciam pelo seu rosto, ele tinha sido um idiota de mão cheia, ele olhou para o jogo, e tinha escrito, bem pequeno: _Com todo o meu amor, Hermione. _Ele rosnou de raiva, e enxugou as lágrimas que caiam pelo seu rosto.

X

- O que são Testrálios? - perguntou o moreno.

- É uma espécie da cavalo alado sem pele e sem alma, a sua cabeça é de dragão, seu corpo é só esqueleto de cavalo e seu rabo negro serve como chicote. Eles comem carne de qualquer espécie. São encontrados em grupos de um macho e cinco fêmeas. São invisíveis para alguns e são visíveis a quem já teve a experiência de quase morte ou já viu alguém morrer. - disse o ruivo prontamente.

- Como você identifica a Amortentia? - perguntou novamente.

- Pelo brilho perolado, pela fumaça em força de espirais e pelo cheiro, ela traz o cheiro de algo que você goste, o que mais lhe atrai em algo. - disse novamente.

- Diga três feitiços de transfigurações e para que servem.

- Felidae, usado para transformar pessoas em gatos. Ichthyes, usado para transformar pessoas em peixes. Conraua gonliath, usado para transformar pessoas em rãs. - riu o ruivo.

- Para que serve a Felix Felicis? - perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Essa é fácil, se você tomar apenas uma colher dessa poção, você tem sucesso em tudo que fizer durante uma hora, mas dependendo da quantidade existe variação no tempo. - ele sorriu perspicaz, mas logo seu sorriso perspicaz se transformou em um sorriso de total felicidade. - Hermione. - falou andando em direção a morena, a abraçando.

- Vejo que andou estudando Ron. - sorriu a morena retribuindo.

- Claro. Eu preciso falar com você. - ele disse sorrindo triste.

- Eu também, mas antes eu preciso me re-instalar, e logo mais é a prova. Que tal depois da prova? - pediu a morena, ele assentiu. Ela abraçou o amigo moreno e subiu.

X

- Cara a prova estava muito fácil. - disse o ruivo sorrindo.

- Nem me fala, eu amei a prova. - disse a morena rindo. - Vamos conversa? - pediu a morena, ele assentiu e foram até os jardins. - Ron, eu... - a garota foi interrompida pelo ruivo que puxou-a a encontro de seu corpo e a beijou, um beijo terno e gentil, em um sincronia incrível. Separaram-se com selinhos, ele colou as testas.

- Me perdoa Mione, eu te amo, muito. - falou encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

- Ron, você só estava zelando pelo nosso relacionamento. - ela selou o ruivo que sorriu. - Mas peço que entenda, nunca te trocarei por nada, a não ser que seja para o seu bem. - sorriu a garota. - Eu te amo namorado. - disse rindo.

- Senti sua falta. - disse o ruivo a abraçando.

Tudo bem quando termina bem! (William Shakspeare).

**FIM!**


End file.
